


Nuestra primera navidad juntos

by souldarkyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldarkyuko/pseuds/souldarkyuko
Summary: Sabo está feliz por pasar la navidad con su familia pero lo que más lo emociona es el pasar las fiestas por primera vez con su novio, Marco.





	Nuestra primera navidad juntos

**Author's Note:**

> One-short de Marco x Sabo
> 
> \----------------------------------------- MENSAJE DEL AUTOR -----------------------------------------
> 
> ¡Feliz navidad!
> 
> Pasenlo con su familia y amigos, coman mucho y que los regalos sean lo que desearon.
> 
> Gracias por seguir mis historias :D seguiré trabajando para mejorar y traerles trabajos con mejor calidad.
> 
> AVISO: Este Fan fic contiene BL si no te gusta este genero por favor evita comentar y pasa a retirarte del tema, cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado.

Llegaron las fechas que más me hacían sentirme más solos diferente. Eso pensaba de niño al estar con mis hermanos pero al crecer esas fechas perdían emoción al ver a mis hermanos con sus parejas pero, Marco hará que esa soledad se vaya cuando la navidad estemos los dos solos.-

¡No quiero!- grito Luffy molesto.- No quiero que ese día estemos separados

Pero, quiero con Marco a solas, será el 24 el 25 estaremos reunidos.- dije para calmar a mi hermanito.- Estarás con Law, no veo lo malo

¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros?- pregunto Luffy con una expresión de tristeza, cubrió su rostros con sus manos y se alejó un poco de mi

No hagas eso, sabes que no es así.- dije molesto.- Quiero estar a solas con mi novio como siempre desee

Luffy quitando sus manos pude ver que sonreía, se abrió la puerta, Ace y Marco entraron.-

¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte apenado

Te lo dije Marco, él quiere estar contigo.- dijo Luffy acercándose a ellos.- Y tu preocupado de que Sabo no quería dejarnos solos

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dije apenado.- Marco

Ace se acercó y me mostro la pantalla de su celular, al verlo pude leer un mensaje.-

_"No quiero que Sabo se sienta obligado a estar conmigo en estas fechas"_

Marco, ¿Tu lo mandaste?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a el

No quería tenerte lejos de tu familia, solo pensé, perdona.- dijo Marco apenado

¿Perdona? ¡Ahora sabes que siempre quise esto y eso da mucha pena!- dije molesto

¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Oír eso me hace feliz pero apenado a la vez.- dijo Marco

Ace y Luffy al vernos discutir por algo tan pequeño comenzaron a reír, planeamos nuestras noches con nuestras parejas y Marco solo se quedó sentado leyendo.-

Ya todo listo.- dijo Ace.- Koala estará con Dragón y los de la oficina en una fiesta, Luffy estará acompañado de Law, yo con Shanks y ti te toca estar con el viejo aquel

Shanks tampoco es un joven.- dijo Marco.- Y si mal no recuerdo fue tu profesor

Si, y ahora me enseña otras cosas.- dijo Ace

Todos reímos pero Marco no parecía muy feliz de saber de eso, terminado los planes nos dirigimos a nuestras casa, Luffy tuvo que esperar en casa ya que era de Law pero Corazón le hacía compañía. Cuando llegamos Marco al abrir la puerta me abrazó y me beso la mejilla, al entrar comenzamos a preparar la cena, deje un momento solo a Marco para ir a preparar su regalo de navidad.-

Espero le guste.- dije mientras sujetaba un traje rojo estando en la habitación.- No sé cómo me convenció Koala

Al volver a la cocina, la mesa estaba arreglada y la comida se veía deliciosa, mi estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos por el hambre, me sentí apenado pero no le di importancia.-

Come todo lo que quieras.- dijo Marco.- Y luego te daré tu regalo

Pero aun no es navidad.- dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa

El regalo te lo daré a las 12, pero quería que lo supieras.- dijo Marco.- Come o se enfriará

¡Tú regalo te lo daré primero!- dije antes de sentarme a comer.- Por favor, espera un poco para daré el mío

Está bien, ¿Por qué tan nervioso?- preguntó Marco

Por nada... Comamos.- dije apenado.- Estoy muy feliz de estar este día contigo

Marco se sonrojo pero aun así me sonrio, al terminar de cenar nos quedamos a beber un poco de vino en la sala frente al televisor, al terminar de ver varias películas dieron las doce y por fin había llegado el momento, mientras Marco limpiaba subí rápido al cuarto y prepare todo, suspire y me puse el traje que Koala me había dado, al terminar oí llegar a Marco y me acosté en la cama.-

Espero hacerlo bien.- dije apenado

Al ver a Marco parado en la entrada mi corazón se aceleró pero eso no me impidió acercarme a él.-

Ven, tu regalo está en la cama.- dije al tomarlo de la mano.- Vamos

Hice que Marco se acostara, me acomode sobre él y comencé descubrir mi pecho.-

Eres el Santa más lindo.- dijo Marco tomándome de la cintura

No... Digas nada y déjame continuar.- dije apenado

Muy bien Santa, ¿Qué hará primero?- dijo Marco.- ¿No revisara si he sido bueno o malo?

Tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas.- dije al dejar al descubierto el miembro de Marco

Marco sonrió y solo se dejó consentir por mí. Al llegar el día de navidad la alarma sonó, me levante y al bajar de la cama vi por todo el suelo el traje de Santa, me sonroje y de solo recordar lo que hice sentía que podía morir de vergüenza.-

Buenos días señor Santa.- Oí detrás de mí

No digas eso.- dije molesto.- No esperes que lo haga de nuevo

Tengo tiempo para convencerte de vestirte de reno y que brille tu...

¡Jamás!- dije molesto, me acosté sobre sobre él y lo callé con un beso

Nos quedamos acostados por un rato hasta que el celular sonó, sabíamos que eran nuestras familias pero no nos apresuramos a responder, Marco haciéndome a un lado bajo de la cama y sacó de un cajón una caja.-

Esto es para ti.- dijo Marco volvió a acostarse a mi lado

Con lo que hiciste ayer, creí que ese era mi regalo.- dije apenado.- Lo abriré ya

Ojalá te guste.- dijo Marco apenado

¿Una bufanda?- dije al sacarla de la caja.- Se ve hecha a mano

La... Hice yo, Koala y una amiga de Luffy me ayudaron.- dijo Marco revisando su celular

¡Esta hermosa! Me gusta.- dije al mismo tiempo que la colocaba en el cuello.- Gracias

No esta perfecta, si revisas se ven los errores.- dijo Marco apenado.- Creo que no soy bueno en todo

Esta perfecta, cuando la lleve puesta pensare más...

¿En mí?- dijo Marco

Siempre lo hago pero ahora con este regalo, no dejar de hacerlo.- dije apenado.- Tiene algo escrito

Eso fue idea de Koala.- dijo Marco haciendo a un lado el celular

Al ver bien la bufanda, pude leer algo:

"Sabo, te amo"

Y del otro lado estaban nuestras iniciales junto a un corazón.-

¿Cómo hiciste esto?- pregunte al verlo tan bien hecho el texto

Con esfuerzo y como dijo Koala, con mucho amor.- dijo Marco sonrojado

Marco y Sabo.- dije al ver el texto.- Es como lo escribía al enamorarme de ti

Lo sé, Ace miro eso.- dijo marco abrazándome

¿Hay algo que no hicieran a escondidas?- dije molesto

Marco solo se rio y me beso, a la segunda llamada que Luffy hizo decidimos levantarnos y comenzar a cambiarnos para ir a la reunión familiar. Al salir de casa, antes de subir al auto Marco me beso y me dijo que me amaba al subir al auto cubrí mi boca con la bufanda y sonreí, aun me daba pena que Marco viera lo feliz que me hace esos pequeños detalles pero estaba seguro que sabía ya que el también sonreía, al llegar a la reunión todos salieron a recibirnos.-

Cuando lleguemos a casa, será mi turno de ser el que se disfrace.- susurro Marco antes de entrar a la casa.- Koala me dio una idea luego de hacer la bufanda

No dije nada y solo sentía como mi rostro se sentía caliente, Luffy y Ace solo se me quedaron viendo y Marco entró a la casa para ser recibido por alguno de sus hermanos, por un momento tuve un nuevo deseo, volver pronto a casa y ver a Marco disfrazado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> © Derechos reservados a Eiichiro Oda de los personajes. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.


End file.
